Etsuko Kawaguchi
[http://ryu-wolf.deviantart.com/art/Digimon-Arcana-Etsuko-Kawaguchi-588082262 Etsuko Kawaguchi] is the human partner/tamer of the digimon: Hybrimon X. She character created and played by ryu-wolf for the group Digimon Arcana. Appearance Etsuko has chestnut brown hair that reaches past her shoulders to her upper back with the ends dyed pink, which is mostly kept up in a bun and braid. Her eye colour is a light teal, her completion is fair with a slight tan, and has a snake-bite piercing with two small sterling-silver rings. She also has snaggle-tooth, giving her the appearance that she has more prominent canines. Etsuko is also a little on the pudgy side with some muscle mass underneath. On her back she has a burn scar after being hit accidentally by Batdaemon's Bubbly Nightmare attack during the Raiders of the Gargantuan Crystals event. Her outfit is mostly pink with yellow and white accents. She wears an open pink jacket with a hoodie, white ruffles at the bottom, a zipper that ends at the abdomen, and a yellow bow on the back. The sleeves stop an inch just before her elbow and the cuffs are yellow. The hoodie strings are small changes that have small stars at the ends. The jacket is usually always fully zipped down, showing off a yellow bikini top with orange star accents on the right cup. On her left hand is a yellow glove while on her right is a pink and yellow striped arm sleeve that ends a little before her elbow, bot are finger less. She also wears yellow booty-shorts, pink thigh-highs with a white _ pattern going down the side and a small yellow bow at the top. Her shoes are white high-tops with pink and yellow accents to complete the outfit. She also wears a pink heart necklace that she seems to be always wearing. Personality Etsuko is a bubbly, excitable girl who is a social butterfly and seams to make new friends easily. A bit naive she also can be quite selfish at times and not realize because of her sheltered upbringing, but Etsuko's heart is usually in the right place. Don't underestimate her because of her girly appearance, Etsuko is brash, bold, and assertive, she is never one to beat around the bush even if someones feelings get hurt. She believes the truth is more important then having to walk on egg shells to make them feel better. History Pre-Arcana: Etsuko grew up in the suburbs that is Ikeda of Osaka prefecture and currently goes to Hibarigaoka Gakuen High School. She grew up in a nice house and her parents are well off, Etsuko's upbringing had been a little lonely due to her parents working and her being an only child. She easily made friends as she was growing up but only kept in close contact with her childhood friend Nina. When Etsuko was 12 she and Nina became interested in harujuku fashion, and over the years she shyly began to dress flashier, unlike her friend Nina who quickly jumped into it. Her parents didn't like that she was dressing in such a way, and told Etsuko that she should keep dressing more modestly like she used to, however Etsuko no longer liked that her parents were so over-protective of her, which pushed her more into the fashion, at the time Nina's family had moved so she had to change schools and they kept limited contact. Hybrimon wasn't a part of her life until she was 16 years old when we went to meet up with Nina in a park one evening. She was late and was rushing to the park, there was nobody there but she was confident she and Nina could protect themselves. When she arrived at the meeting place she was surprised to see monsters fighting. The small snake-like one was obviously loosing to the bigger fuzzy dragon-looking one, the small monster didn't want to give up though. Without thinking Etsuko got in between them thinking that the bigger one was picking on the little one. Confused the fuzzy dragon stepped back, and a familiar voice called out to her. It was Nina and the reason she called her to the park was to reveal why she had been so reclusive for the last three years. After Nina told Etsuko about digimon she finally learned that the fuzzy dragon was named DORUmon and was holding a wild in-training digimon is her arms. After they caught up with each other Etsuko decided to keep the little trouble maker but had to hide it from her parents. For the next 2 years she learned that the digimon was called Ryukomon and how take care of her through trial and error (and with the help of Nina) she soon learned that other people had digimon and she learned how to raise her own (almost getting caught by her parents multiple times). Etsuko also disregarded her parents completely when it came to her fashion choices wearing brighter, more revealing clothing to her parent’s dismay. Cards Cards on Hand # Digital Card - Champion Evolution # Digital Card - Data Purification # Digital Card - Ward of Protection # Digital Card - Data Slash # Digital Card - Style Change - Kigurumi # Digital Card - Style Change - Fancy # Digital Card - Style Change - Spring # Digital Card - Nature Change - Deep Savers # Digital Card - Woodmon # Digital Card - Gotsumon All Cards * Digital Card - Champion Evolution * Digital Card - Data Purification * Digital Card - Ward of Protection * Digital Card - Data Slash * Digital Card - Style Change - Kigurumi * Digital Card - Style Change - Fancy * Digital Card - Style Change - Spring * Digital Card - Nature Change - Deep Savers * Digital Card - Woodmon * Digital Card - Gotsumon * Digital Card - Ryukomon * Digital Card - Style Change - Summer * Digital card - Style Change - Beach Items * Agumon Bento Box * March birthday cupcake * Jar of Honey * Bow (given away to Kotemon) * Glasses (Given away to Elijah, now destroyed) * Football Lettermen Jacket Furnishing Items * CD Player * 4-leaf clover vase * Bathset * Soot Sprite Trivia *During the Empress event Etsuko managed to befriend half of the attacking digimon (Flymon and Gorillamon). *Has low kindness (-1) despite being one of the friendliest of the humans. *Has given all items bought away as gifts (ribbon to Kotemon and glasses to Elijah). Quotes * "You don't have to listen to them you know, you don't have to do terrible things I see you're trying your best but you're on the wrong side hun!" - to Flymon during the Empress Event * "Listen You-chan we don't have to fight anymore, I know that we've attacked you and... Well the position your in isn't helping the situation but I still want you to hear what I have to say!" - to Youkomon during the Empress Event * "Nope I got one, card slash pchooo~" - Emperor Event * "So I felt super bad and wanted to save Bri-chan so I got in-between them, like dun dununua a super hero!" - to Zeke during Spar Dragon * "You matter so much more than you think you do, even if you get extremely hurt, even if you say you'll be fine. I'm sorry but I cannot except that, I probably sound selfish but I don't want you to get hurt just because you can handle it." - to Elijah during the Raiders of the Gargantuan Crystals Gallery Etsuko.png|Etsuko's old appearance New Etsuko Look.png|Etsuko card slash in her new outfit Etsuko 3.0.png|Etsuko's 3.0 updated look Category:Tamers Category:Love Armor